


Tender Love

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Jumin fluff!xxx
Relationships: Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Tender Love

“How do I look?” asked the young woman. She stood in the bathroom, gazing into the mirror at her reflection. The door was open, of course, and Jumin stood in front of his closet, tying his tie, in perfect sight of her. He turned and looked back at his fiancé. 

“You look nothing less than beautiful,” he answered, smiling. The two of them were attending a business social that he, of course, invited the young woman to come along to. As they were just freshly engaged, he thought it would be a perfect opportunity to make it public. And, of course, get her used to the business life. If she were to be his wife she would need to get used to life by his side now shouldn’t she?

Jumin walked over to her and looked at the two of them in the mirror. He pulled her hair back behind her shoulders and narrowed his eyes. He had just bought her the dress and the shoes-that she looked stunning in- but felt as if something was missing.

He pivoted out and went to her closet. After a moment of rummaging through her drawers, Jumin came back with a small flat black box. She recognized it instantly. In it was the pretty, delicate diamond necklace he had gifted her not too long ago. The woman had still yet to get used to his sudden, expensive gift giving. He didn’t even need an occasion to surprise her. He had simply pulled the box out during a casual Tuesday lunch and said “Here. I saw this and I thought of you” and there it was, the prettiest necklace she had ever laid eyes on.

Carefully, Jumin clipped the necklace into place around her neck. “There. You look beautiful.” Jumin kissed her cheek and returned to close the closet doors. The young woman lowered her eyes to the floor and hugged herself. She felt a bit nervous, in all honesty. Here she was going to this big business social with the one and only Jumin Han. It was nerve-wracking. She took careful strides towards him, her shoes clicking on the floor, and gently wrapped her arms around his middle. 

Jumin, still slightly bent over one of his drawers, smiled to himself and brought his hands over hers. He absolutely adored her touch. He craved her affection like a drug. “What is it?” he asked, turning to face her. He leaned back to look at her and cupped her face. “If you’re nervous, don’t be. You’ll be fine, my love. You will be loved and adored by everyone.” Jumin kissed her forehead sweetly then pressed her into his chest. He smelled clean and the softness of the material of his jacket made the young woman exhale in relief. Something about his steady voice, smell, and touch gave her a sense of peace. 

Jumin swayed her playfully, causing her to let out a loud laugh, gripping onto his back tightly. He squeezed her once and looked down at her. “You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine,” Jumin said, kissing her between every word. He let her go and lifted her hand to kiss the back of it, the ring twinkling in the light. “I have nothing but pride for you. You are going to be my beautiful wife. You will always be by my side. I don’t want you to be ashamed or embarrassed.” 

She smiled at his words and gave him a soft, gentle kiss on the lips. His expression instantly softened. Jumin felt as if he could melt at her very touch. Her fingers grazed the side of his face and he couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into her touch.

Not once did he ever think another person’s touch could affect him like this. He’d never experienced anything like this before and gosh, did he treasure it. 

The young woman felt her heart swell at the sight of him. He was nothing less than loving to her. She felt so grateful yet so overwhelmed. 

At times, her heart ached to hear others pick at him or make comments claiming he was cold and incapable of the softer things in life when in reality he was the most affectionate thing she’d ever experienced. At night, they’d wrap around each other and do nothing but enjoy each other’s presence. Sometimes, he’d even allow her to hold  _ him _ . He’d lay between her legs with his head in the crook of her neck while she ran her fingers through his thick hair. He allowed himself to relax in her company. Never, though, did he stop giving to her- even when he was on the receiving end of things. 

Jumin would kiss her skin, run his fingers up and down her, tell her how much he adored her and what was on his mind, and never ever did he stop telling her he loved her. Jumin was determined to shower her with love. He would do anything he could: bring her flowers, candy, gifts, surprise her with dinner at work. He wanted to spend the rest of his life loving her. Surprising her. Keeping her on her toes.

He got drunk off of the surprised face she’d make, the kisses she’d give him, and the sweet ‘thank you’s that came out of her mouth. No matter how many times she insisted he didn’t have to, he couldn’t help it. He wanted her to always feel important, loved, and most importantly like she belonged by his side. He was determined to be the one and only man in her heart. He feared someone else whisking her away constantly. He had nightmares about it. She was precious and anyone could see that. 

Why wouldn’t it be easy for someone else to fall in love with her?

Jumin fell for her within days, why wouldn’t anyone else?

The thought of her with another man made him uncomfortable. 

However, the simple fact that it was he who had placed the ring on her finger gave him comfort. She was going to be his forever and nothing would change that once she signed those papers.

Jumin opened his eyes slowly and met those of the young lady. “I hope you never stray too far from my side,” he said. He held her hand to his face with his own, her warmth comforting him. 

“I’ll be right by your side the entire night, Jumin. No worries.” 

Jumin smiled. Of course she thought he was talking about the social. “How sweet,” was all he said, smiling. “That is all I need.” Jumin kissed her once more and took her hand in his, breaking their embrace.

“Are you ready, my love?”


End file.
